Caught, That's Awkward
by Harmony Goldstar
Summary: When Ted reassures Kristin that there was no affair that scene ends abruptly. Continuation: they are hugging and Kristin is crying. Ted kisses her and they make out. Then Emma and Laurel walk in... awkward.


**A/N: Just something I came up with. Enjoy, & please review!**

Ted felt horrible lying to his beautiful amazing wife about the affair he had once had with Rebecca. After countless reassuring lies and several minutes of internal debate and emotional pain on both sides, Kristin broke down and started to cry.

_She is so sexy even when she's crying_, Ted thought. He stepped forward and let her fall apart in his arms. Even if he couldn't tell her the truth, he would comfort her in any way he could. The affair had been a long time ago. It was a mistake; something he had regretted ever since. There was no need to hurt Kristin. He loved her too much to do that.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay. I love you. You're beautiful and smart and sexy even when you're crying," Ted told her softly, as he held her in his arms and stroked her hair. They stood there for a few minutes, Kristin crying in his arms.

"I'm sorry, this is all so silly," she said at last pulling away from him. He reached up and wiped tears from her face with his thumbs. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. She returned the kiss, and before long found herself with her back against the counter making out with Ted like they did when they were younger.

Laurel and Emma opened the door quietly, not wanting to bother Ted and Kristin because Emma knew what Kristin thought about the affair, and she figured there would be some talk of that while they were supposed to be gone.

Standing in the entryway they looked out on the scene before them. Their parents, making out in the kitchen like teenagers. The girls stood there for a minute, frozen in shock until the sight of their Ted's fingers unbuttoning Kristin's blouse snapped them back to reality. They picked up their bags and rushed to Sutton's room.

Once there in the relative security that it provided, Laurel spoke.

"Okay, we leave for a weekend trip and they act like teenagers? That's disturbing. And to think they scold us for doing that. We ARE teenagers."

"Come on, I think it's kind of sweet," Emma said.

"Say what you want, it's still gross, they're like, our parents," Laurel said.

"Makes me glad I'm adopted," Emma said. "They didn't do that to make me."

"Yeah well someone did," Laurel pointed out.

"But I don't know them."

There was a moment of relative silence where Laurel tried to think of a come-back.

"It sucks that the van broke down, huh?" Emma said after the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I mean, talk about major disappointment," Laurel agreed. Emma began to unpack her bags and the two sisters talked about Ethan and about the possibility of Baz liking Laurel.

Ted unbuttoned Kristin's blouse in between kisses. Her fingers made their way to his shirt and she began to unbutton it as well. Moments later, Ted captured Kristin's lips again as he pulled her blouse off and tossed it to the ground. She took a half step toward him pushing her body against his and finished unbuttoning his shirt. They stood holdings each other for a moment as they caught their breath. Kristin laid her head against Ted's bare chest and he held her close.

Then the moment passed and they were back to kissing and touching. Kristin kicked off her shoes and wrapped her arms around Ted's neck and continued kissing him. They managed to take a few stumbling steps toward the couch where they practically fell onto it. Kristin lay underneath Ted as he ran his hands over her stomach and arms. She pulled him in for another kiss and his hands made their way into her hair.

When once again they parted for air Kristin's hands made their way to Ted's belt buckle. She clumsily undid it and then unbuttoned his pants which he then kicked off. He pulled his hands from her hair and moved to unzip her pants. She lifted her hips to allow him to pull them off, and then they resumed kissing, their almost naked bodies pressed as close together as was possible.

"Let's go," Ted said breathlessly as he picked Kristin up. She wrapped her arms sound his neck and her legs around his waist and resumed kissing him as he carried her to their bedroom. In his haste to get his wife to bed, Ted didn't bother even to kick the door to their room closed.

He allowed them both to fall onto their bed and Kristin rolled over so she was lying on top of him. He flipped her over and with practiced hands removed the rest of her clothing before she scooted all the way onto the bed. He removed what was left of his clothing and then covered her naked body with his own, and they continued where they had left off.

"I could really go for a yogurt and some OJ right now," Laurel said.

"Is it safe?" Emma wondered.

"They've probably gone to bed," Laurel replied. Emma snickered, and Laurel sputtered.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said.

"Sure you did," Emma teased. She crossed the room and opened the door. "And you're probably right, they're just not asleep."

"Eeewwwww, mental images..." Laurel groaned.

"What are you whining about? You've done the same thing. I bet mom was thinking the same thing when she found that condom in your pocket," Emma said. Laurel blushed.

"Alright, let's go get a snack," Laurel said. "But if our parents are in the kitchen doing unmentionable things, I will blame you for any mental scarring that occurs."

"What? You can do it, but in reference to our parents you won't call it sex?"

"There's a difference, we're young. They're..." Laurel shivered.

They crept out of their room down the hall and into the living room. Both of them immediately noticed the clothes on the floor and averted their eyes, walking into the kitchen.

Seeing more clothes, Emma admitted,

"Yeah, that's a bit disturbing."

The girls found themselves suddenly lacking in appetite and they returned to Sutton's room, where they spent the night. Laurel's room shared a wall with Ted and Kristin's bedroom, and she didn't want to sleep in there for obvious reasons.

The next morning Ted and Kristin awoke to sun shining in on them. Kristin was using Ted's chest as a pillow and he had his arms wrapped around her.

_She is so beautiful_, he thought. _I wish I could tell her the whole truth, but it would just hurt her. _

_I can't believe I ever doubted him. Last night was evidence enough to tell me that he loves me,_ Kristin thought.

"Breakfast?" Ted asked.

"Shower first, and then coffee, then breakfast," Kristin replied.

Kristin rolled off her husband and he stood up and offered her his hand. They showered together, and then Ted pulled on his bathrobe and Kristin put on a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top after brushing her hair. They brushed their teeth and Ted wrapped his arm around Kristin's waist and pulled her close to him for a few moments before they headed to the kitchen holding hands.

The combination of bright sunlight and not having eaten since the previous day's lunch woke Emma and Laurel up early. Emma pulled her hair up into a pony tail and put on a pair of jeans, a light pink top and silver ballet flats. Laurel stole Sutton's hair brush and borrowed some clothes to change into.

Once finished getting ready, they headed out into the kitchen to start coffee and make something for breakfast. Emma kicked the clothes in the kitchen into a pile out of the way while Laurel started the coffee.

"Pancakes?" Emma asked.

"I thought you didn't eat pancakes," Laurel commented.

"I do today," Emma replied.

"Okay then."

They worked together, and before long they had a fruit salad, a batch of pancakes and four places set at the table. They had just sat down to look at their respective copies of a fashion magazine when Ted and Kristin entered the room.

"Good morning," Laurel said.

"What are you two doing here?" Ted asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at Coachella?"

"The van broke down and there was no way to get it fixed in time, so we took a taxi back here last night," Laurel replied.

"You got back last night?" Kristin asked.

"Yep," Emma replied. Kristin looked at Ted and they both looked back at the girls.

"Yeah, we know what you did," Laurel and Emma said together. Kristin turned and leaned against Ted's chest hiding her face.

_Oh this is awkward_, she thought.

"Sit down, the foods getting cold," Emma said.

Kristin removed herself from Ted and took a seat.

"Oh, Sutton, Laurel, this looks lovely," she said, attempting to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation.

After breakfast Ted went to play golf at the club and Laurel headed out to meet with the rest of the band. That left Emma and Kristin.

"So, does this morning mean you were wrong...? About what you were thinking?" Emma asked as she helped Kristin clean up the dishes from breakfast.

"Yes. Your father told me that there was nothing, and I believe him."

"And that had nothing to do with what Laurel and I walked in on?" Emma pushed.

"Well, you and Laurel were both gone. It was a difficult conversation for both of us and it just went from there."

"Not setting a good example for Laurel," Emma said.

"There's a difference, we're married. But you're right. It wasn't setting a good example for either of you. It wouldn't have happened if we had known you were home," Kristin said.

"Well don't worry about setting a bad example for me, I'm a virgin," Emma said.

_Was it a sign of bad parenting that she had trouble believing this?_ Kristin wondered.


End file.
